


Blues Pulls a Snake from the Toilet

by Runnngfunny



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game), Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Summer AU, blues is a cool uncle now, blues is a park ranger, hinted x/zero, ive decided to add volnutt and beck as distant family because why not, late night family bonding, pairings are hinted at or are mostly background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny
Summary: Blues stays the night at his dads house after the block party barbecue and come the early hours of the morning is awoken for a very important job.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Shadow Man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blues Pulls a Snake from the Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> From my personal Mega Summer AU prompt list
> 
> Prompt  
> \- at least once blues needs to pull a snake or an alligator from the pool/toilet

“Bluuuues, pst Bluuues!” 

Blues awakens bleary-eyed from sleep. His eyes won’t stay open so he's trying to blink them into working order. There's a light shaking on his shoulder and another not so quiet whispered “Bluuues!” He forces himself upright into a sitting position. Looking to the bedside he can just make out Volnutt’s insane bed head all silhouetted by the dim hall light. And after some more blinking, Beck who is clutching Volnutt’s shirt. 

“Wuh- wass? What iss it? Its- its-” 

He squints at the electric clock on the bedside table. It’s like three in the morning.

“It’s like three in the morning. What’s up?”

“Schlange..” Beck mutters and points back into the hall. “in der toilette.” 

Blues takes another few seconds for his brain to make the mental leap that is switching between english to german and back again. Talking with Beck and his family is the only time he still really uses it. He can’t blame the kid for being either too scared or tired to use english. 

“Schlange.., a snake. There’s a snake…In der toile-, uh toilette? In the toilet..” A sigh. “Of course there is.”

The boys nod vigorously. And while Volnutt may seem more excited by it Beck seems far less enthusiastic about the whole thing. He really hopes this doesn’t stay with the kid. 

“Alright go to the hall and make sure the door to the bathroom is closed.” He stretches. “Do not go in, wait for me okay?” 

Volnutt nods and Beck follows him out trailing behind. Next to him Shadow blinks awake in the similar fashion to how Blues did. Apparently staying the night at the family house had been a good call on his boyfriend’s part. 

“All good?”

“Apparently there’s a snake in the toilet. Volnutt woke me up to deal with it.”

Shadow raises an eyebrow before chuckling and closing his eyes and turning over.

“Well better go deal with the toilet snake mister ranger.”

Blues manages a soft laugh, pulls on a shirt and grabs a spare pair of work gloves he has lying about on top of his old dresser before leaving the room to go find the boys. They’re down the stairs by the first floor bathroom and are leaning against the wall on either side of the door. As he approaches Volnutt starts bouncing on his heels.

“Can I help? Can I hold the snake? What are you gonna do? Is it gonna be easy to take out?”

“Whoa slow down. I don’t even know what kind of snake it is. And a better question would be: do you want to touch the snake that's been swimming in our toilet water?”

Volnutt abruptly stops looking excited and switches to grossed out. Beck looks confused and Blues kneels down to his level making a picking up motion with his hands.

“He wants to hold the snake, von der toilette.”

Beck also proceeds to make a gross face and Blues nods sagely. 

“Yes, sehr eklig.”

He waves the boys behind him and opens the door, flicking on the light in the process. He can hear a little noise from the bowl so it hasn’t gotten out at least. If it’s small enough to hide way back in the pipe using his hands could be a problem, but if it’s a big one it’d still be a problem just a different one. He’d need to get the pole and loop from the shed. He creeps over and peers in and laughs a little in relief. It’s a corn snake, and a smaller one at that. It’s mostly sitting in the bowl. He turns to the boys.

“Stay over here. He’s gonna be real scared when I pull him outta there and I need room to make sure he can wiggle as much as he needs to until he calms down. Volnutt I need you to promise me you wont try this on your own and if you do, your ma’ never knows I may have inspired you to do so.”

Volnutt and Beck stand in the bathtub and Volnutt gives him a thumbs-up.

“Excellent. Let's get started then.”

He leans over the toilet, not enough to cast a shadow, but far enough he can see where to shove his hand. He counts down from three in his head and on zero thrusts his hand into the bowl. His fingers curl around the body and the moment he thinks he even has a slight grip he pulls the snake out and holds it out away from his body. The boys are shrieking from their bathtub perch and he can hear a few doors in the house burst open. The snake does wiggle about for a few seconds but then calms down.

“Volnutt, Beck, I need you to get the back door open for me real quick please.”  
The boys rush out to the hall and he can hear them pushing past the other house occupants.

“Move out of the way, toilet snake coming though!”

The whole family was in the hallway and talking away. Mostly worried questions about the boys.

“They’re fine dad! Just a little excited and scared. I’m mostly worried about Beck going home with a fear of toilets honestly.”

“Alright alright. We were just a bit worried. Looks like I’m gonna have to get the tank check out though.” 

As soon as he’s out of the bathroom and Rock sees the snake he yelps and backs away down the hall keeping a good distance between them. 

“Please, please please don’t bring it over here. How’d it even get in?”

“Ha ha, it’s like third grade all over again isn’t it?”

He doesn’t come closer but he holds the snake up a little higher and watches with the kind of glee that only older siblings get as Rock shudders while his dad and Roll laugh a little. X is at the end of the hall lingering by the stairs, looking back up nervously every now and then. He can see what he thinks is Zero’s hair from him leaning down from higher up the steps. He smiles but doesn’t make any comment. Volnutt comes back, slipping past X, excitement back in full force. All worries about the ‘toilet’ part of the snake event are forgotten.

“What are we gonna do with the snake Blues! Can I touch it?”

“No I think we shouldn’t mess with this one more than we have too. This whole thing is probably stressing them out. And Rock too.”

He shoots a cheeky grin back at his brother who only mutters “if there were no children present” and returns to sulking at the end of the hallway. Blues just shrugs and to the back door with the rest of the family in tow. Beck is sitting on one of the wicker chairs with a flashlight but gets up and follows him and Volnutt to the side of the yard where a row of hedges are. Beck clicks on the flashlight as Blues sets the snake down and they watch it slither off into the shadows. 

“Aww, I still kinda wanted to hold it.”

“You know, if you ask very nicely I’m sure your grandpa wouldn’t mind taking you to the ranger station. My friend Sven could introduce you to Anna the boa constrictor. She’s our station mascot.”

Volnutt gasps and vigorously nods his head. Blues hears his name being softly called from the deck as Roll and his dad wave them back over. Beck yawns and tugs on Blues shirt.

“Onkle, pick me up?”

Blues sighs and with a grunt and a heave picks Beck up off the ground and carry's the sleepy kid back inside. He stops by his dad to whisper his idea about visiting the ranger station and he nods with a smile before he and his sibling all head back to bed. He then carries Beck back to the guest room and softly sets him down on the pull out mattress while Volnutt climbs onto the bed and pulls the covers. 

“Good night you two. Sleep well.”

Two small ‘good night’s follow him into the hall as he closes the door and makes his way back to his own room. He slowly gets back into bed trying not to disturb Shadow but the man appears to be awake anyways.

"I got to see the end of all that. That was super sweet of you to carry the kid inside. You’re such a softy with your family now. Not surprising considering you work well with kids."

Blues just hummed out an agreeable sound in response, turning over to rest his head against his boyfriend's shoulder trying to fall back asleep. After several even breaths he can feel his mind slipping back to sleep. And that’s exactly when Shadow pops his question. 

“Do you think you’d ever want kids Blue?”


End file.
